


24 Hours With An Angel

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adventures, Angel!Phil, Banter, Demon!Dan, Halloween, Heaven vs Hell, Humor, M/M, i thought this was a fun fic to write lol, i'll add more tags when i post the next part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan was always doomed for hell, he knew that. So when his time came and he finally was free of his body, he wasn’t shocked to find that he did end up in the same fiery pits that he always imagined. But what he wasn’t expecting was to be on the right hand side of Satan himself...as a counsel member who looks at a list of names of souls all eternity. When one of the names poses an issue, an angel named Phil is sent to retrieve it from hell but there is only one problem: the soul isn’t there either. Now, Dan and Phil must go on an adventure and retrieve the soul in 24 hours but the only problem: Dan was ordered to bring the soul to hell and Phil was ordered to take it to heaven.





	24 Hours With An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : mentions of death, hell, and heaven
> 
> this is my Halloween fic and I actually really love this idea. I don’t even really know how I came up with it but I am really enjoying writing it. I sadly didn’t have time to finish it before Halloween so I had to split it into two parts but part two will be up Friday! Hope you all enjoy and happy reading! :)
> 
> _This is Part One. Part Two will be posted on Friday, November 2nd_

The thing was, Dan was rather _sick_ of everything. He hated how he had to sit at his job and overlook everything around him. He hated how he had to look his _people_ in their eyes and spit at them when they begged him. He hated how everything was unbearably hot. 

But most of all, he _hated_ the fact that he was the assistant to the devil. 

When Dan died nearly fifty years ago, he didn’t realize that he, _quite literally_ , had a golden seat in hell emblazoned with his name. But when the darkness called and he was found screaming in the pits of fire, he was greeted by a massive male with pitch black eyes and frankly, Dan thought this was it. He was doomed to be tortured in hell forever. 

Then his hand was taken, his skin scorched by the overwhelming heat that the other male was omitting. He was led to a series of thrones, chairs if you will, where, if Dan could guess, thousands of other men sat. And now he was convinced he was definitely being tortured in hell because what else does an anti-social person like Dan need? A job where he’s around other people for literally eternity. 

He saw his name on the seat nearly immediately. It was hard to miss the giant golden letters saying “D.J.Howell | June 11th, 1991 - September 15th, 2018” shining back at him. He was pushed into the chair, his ass meeting the hard material quite forcefully. He had half a mind to protest when the figure began to finally speak to him. 

“Daniel James Howell.” The figure paused. “You have been chosen to serve on Satan’s council for the rest of eternity. Your decisions will help decide who comes to hell with us and who goes to heaven. Each day, you will be given a list of names of those who are battling in purgatory. You will cast a vote and help us decide the fate of those souls.” 

Dan felt a little overwhelmed at first, because how in the—pardon the pun— _hell_ was he going to do this. He was literally going to be deciding the fates of other people. He couldn’t possibly do this. Wasn’t this… _God’s_ job? 

He didn’t protest though. He sat back in his seat and was handed a long scroll of paper. He began looking over the names and whelp, this was the start of Dan’s eternity in hell. 

But now it’s been fifty years and he’s sick of going through the names and going through the information, only to cast a vote and then have those same people come to hell and begin to beg. And then if they came begging to him, he was forced to scream at them to shut up until they did. And if they didn’t, he’d have to yell for the ‘pokers’, they do exactly what you think, to poke the person with hot coal until they submit and are thrown into their own hell. 

Dan just hates this though. He’s never been one to like the autonomy of a life like this day after day. It was partly why he dropped out of law school and became a radio show host. But also, to be fair, Dan didn’t exactly live to see a lot of his life anyway. He only lived to be twenty seven and he died quite abruptly when he was the product of what happens when a car and a bus don’t stop for a cross walk in London. 

But from what he did live, he knew he didn’t want this life of just self-autonomy. And now he was stuck…forever…doing this _shit_ every day. Every day it was a new list. Every day it was a new vote. Every day it was another group of poor souls being shoved down here and screaming until Dan’s ears bled. And this is exactly what he’ll be experiencing forever. 

He wanted excitement. He wanted something to change the way his life was stuck in this continuous cycle. He just needed a change. 

And he wasn’t expecting to ever get one. 

That was until the warning sirens went off and Dan had seen a sharp white light leak through above him and there was suddenly a pure white angel standing on the cliffs of hell in front of Satan’s throne. 

Dan was mesmerised. He’d never seen an angel in all of the times he has been here. Angel’s only come here when something important needs to be done. He’d heard the rumours of their blinding beauty but he was never expecting to actually see one, and one be so stunning as the one stood right there in front of everyone. 

Their wings expanded probably ten feet and they were clothed in a white loose fitting button down with a pair of white slacks. Their hair was a black quiff and they wore glasses— _glasses!_ Dan couldn’t look away. 

“What are you doing here?” Satan’s loud voice rumbled throughout the pits of fire. 

Dan doesn’t get to hear his boss speak often, mostly because he doesn’t actually do a lot of the work. But sometimes he gets to hear the crimson skinned male speak and today was one of those times. 

“I was sent by the big guy to collect a soul.” 

Satan scoffed. “There are no souls here for you to collect.” 

The angel shook his head. “Nu-uh.” He said, wagging his finger. “There is a soul down here by the name of Johnathan Scott, age 53 from London, and I’ve been given strict word that I need to take him with me to heaven. He’s not supposed to be down here.” 

“We don’t have a soul by that name.” Satan snarled out, the growl sending a shiver down Dan’s spine. 

The angel’s brows furrowed. “God has a record right here,” he pulled out a small clipboard from his shirt, “that says that Johnathan was sent down here less than a year ago.” 

Dan felt a warmth creep up the back of his shirt because he recognised that name from his expansive list. Johnathan was due to die a week ago but by some miracle, he was still alive. He remembered seeing his name disappear from his list before his very eyes not long ago. The name, age and location all matched the angels. 

Satan’s hand reached out and snatched the clipboard from the angel’s hand, the paper searing and smoking under his touch. “We don’t have him. Tell the ‘big guy’ that his records are wrong.” 

He threw the clipboard down at the angels feet and the angel rolled his eyes before bending down and picking it up, his wings fluttering. “Well, then where do you suppose he is?” The angel snapped back. “I have to take a soul back up to heaven and it’s supposed to be Johnathan’s.” 

Satan laughed, a cruel loud laugh. “Did the ‘big guy’ even check to see if this soul was dead? Maybe the soul he’s searching for is still roaming the Earth.” Satan then turned in his throne and all of the members of the council turned their attention to him. Dan just kept his attention fixed on where it was before. “In fact, have any of my council members come across the name Jonathan Scott?” 

Dan took a breath—well, not so much a breath because he _was_ dead, but an intake of some stale warm air—and slowly stood up, cowering slightly. He’s never really had to face his boss before. “I have.” He answered meekly. 

Satan’s brow cocked up and his eyes, black as the night sky, became even darker in anger. “And what do you know of the name?” 

“That his name disappeared from my list not long ago. He’s still alive.” 

Satan quickly turned and faced the angel who was now looking petrified where he stood. “If you want your soul so badly, _angel._ You better go to Earth and get it.” His lip curls up into a smirk and his teeth ground together as he snarled, his neck craning down to get right into the angels face. 

The angel immediately cowered and backed away, sighing quite sadly. 

And if Dan didn’t feel bad enough for the angel, Satan quickly turned again and pointed his sharp nailed finger to him and bellowed “And you! Mr. Howell, will go with the angel. Maybe you can convince soul to come down here instead. God and I always did fight over what we both wanted.” 

Fear immediately soaked into Dan’s body. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to _anything_ of this. He’ll take back everything he’s said about wanting a change in his internal hell. He just wants to go back to reading names and casting votes. 

But instead, he found himself walking away from his chair and following the cracked stone pathway up to where the angel was stood, blinding him, and he stood beside him. 

He faced forward, ignoring the white light beside him as the angel visibly shook. Satan’s cracked lips were curled into a smile as he looked them both up and down. “Daniel, you have twenty four hours to go with this ‘angel’ and make sure that the soul gets down to us. If the soul isn’t in our pits, you will be damned to the fire for one year.” 

Dan swallowed hard. He could actually cry right now. In front of Satan. That was quite horrific. 

“Now, begone.” Satan bellowed. “Out of my sight with you both.” 

Dan was lost. He didn’t know what to do and he stuttered. But then there was a hand grabbing onto his arm and tugging left. He looked up to see that the angel was muttering to himself as he dragged Dan down the long pathway to the outside of the cliffs. 

He could hear the souls screaming in the pits and the thought of that being him terrified him. He was gonna have to convince this angel to let the soul come down to hell, for a little bit anyway, so he wouldn’t have to suffer this. 

“—and now I have this _stupid_ demon to attend to.” 

“Excuse me?” 

The angel stopped his dragging and turned his head. “Didn’t realize you were listening to me.” 

Dan scoffed. “Kind of hard not to when you’re dragging me along.” Dan looked around. “Where are you even taking me?” 

“To the elevator.” 

“The elevator?” Dan repeated. 

The angel nodded. “The elevator to heaven.” 

“We’re going to heaven?” Dan asked. 

The angel rolled his eyes. “Must you ask so many questions? Yes, I’m taking you to heaven with me. But do forgive me, I’ll have to leave you in the waiting room as I talk with my boss about what I have to do to retrieve Johnathan’s soul. He doesn’t exactly like demons in his presence.” 

“Why not?” Dan asked back. “Isn’t God supposed to love everyone?” 

“Why are you asking so many questions?” The angel snapped back, repeating his previous statement, beginning to drag him once again. They made it to the edge of the cliff where the angel pressed a hole in the wall and the doors to the elevator shaft opened up. Before Dan knew what was happening, he was being pushed into the elevator by the angel and as soon as the angel stepped in, the doors shut and the elevator began rushing up. 

“You can relax.” The angel laughed. “It’s about a ten minute ride.” 

“How am I supposed to relax?” Dan countered. “I’ve been in hell for fifty years now and I literally don’t know anything about the outside world anymore.” 

The angel turned to him, his blue eyes meeting Dan’s brown…or so Dan thought they were still brown. He hasn’t looked in a mirror in a long time. “It’s pretty much the same. I’ve been dead for nearly a hundred and I go out into the outside world a lot to retrieve souls. Not much changes.” 

“Oh really?” 

The angel nodded. “Still find it a little bit ridiculous that flying cars aren’t a thing.” 

“They’re not?” Dan gasped out and the angel laughed. 

“My name is Phil.” The angel said suddenly. “Well, my mortal name was Phil but up in heaven I’m mostly called Angel number 5688943.” 

Dan smiled. “I’m Dan. In hell, everyone calls me Daniel. Which I guess makes sense considering that I hated it when I was alive.” 

Phil snickers. “It’s odd.” He begins like a thought. “Every demon I meet is normally rude to me. You’re actually not half bad.” 

Dan scoffed at that. “I’ll have you know that I’m not even sure that I’m considered a demon. I literally just look at a list all day.” 

“Your name is emblazoned onto a chair within the devil’s counsel, Dan. You’re a demon. Your soul was doomed to be in hell since the day it was created.” 

Dan didn’t like being called a demon. In fact, he kind of hated that too. _Or maybe he just hates too much nowadays._ He finds that he does hate a lot. 

He stands in silence with the angel until a sudden thought appears in his head. If he’s an important member of the counsel to the devil, is he even allowed into heaven? Even if it is just briefly? 

“So let me get this straight. If that’s the case, about my name being emblazoned on the chair,” Dan begins to counter, “Am I even allowed to go into Heaven?” 

The angel turns to face him again and nods slowly. “Well...yes. But you’ll have to remain in the waiting room. Like I said before.” 

Dan is completely flabbergasted right now. Nothing in his mortal life has prepared him for the idea of heaven having a god damn waiting room. 

“There will be plenty of magazines that you can read while you’re waiting for me.” Phil says just as the elevator whirls and sputters a moment before coming to an abrupt stop already. Dan could have sworn Phil said it would take ten minutes but it didn’t feel like ten minutes. Yet again, nothing feels like anything nowadays. And he always knew time was a social construct. The only reason why he even knows how long he’s been dead is because the scroll has a different date on it each time. 

He was prepared to say something else but when the doors opened, and blinding light rushed through the crack, Dan gasped. He didn’t have any breath to be taken out of him anymore but if he did, he surely would have been winded by the sight. 

He had already claimed this before, but now he’s 100% certain, nothing in his mortal life has prepared him with how absolutely stunning heaven really was. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://www.lilacskylester.tumblr.com)


End file.
